the change
by dimitri and adrian lvr
Summary: what if dimitri and rose talked on aim after he changed BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS
1. Chapter 1

A.N I love the series this is my first fanfic so please be nice review I do not own anything but I wish I did 

Lissa – sad spirit

Christian – smokingmoroi

Dimitri - still love you

Rose – searching

Eddie – big bro

Eric – coming (he changed Dimitri he's the blond 1 I just gave him a name)

Adrian – love her

_Sad spirit has signed on_

_Smokingmoroi_ _has signed on_

_Searching has signed on_

_Big bro has signed on_

_Love her has signed on_

Sad spirit: ROSE OMG I MISS YOU SO MUCH WHERE ARE YOU IM GOING TO FIND YOU AND DRAG YOU BACK HERE BY YOUR EAR IF I HAVE TO!!!

Searching: lissa calm down I miss you to but I will come back once I'm done

Big bro: but rose were afraid you won't come back to us

Searching: EDDIE HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO MUCH TO NOT COME BACK!!!

Smokingmoroi: we know rose but do you really think you could hurt Dimitri after how much you loved him???

Searching: you want to know the truth, no I don't think I can do it but I promised him and I keep my promises

Love her: rose we all miss you how about this me and lissa will drop by your dreams with everyone else so we can see each other

Sad spirit: yes that would be great I need to see you Rose I miss you so much just for a little while??

Big bro: ya rose please

Smokingmoroi: come on rose do it for lissa

Searching: ok then I will see you all in a little bit

All: great

_All signed out_

2 hours later in roses dream

I was in a beautiful garden and I was wearing a red tink top and short jean shorts so I knew Adrian was here somewhere.

"Adrian where are you?"

"I'm right here little dhampir."

He was wearing a green t-shirt that brought out his eyes and shorts something I rarely see on him. Then I did something I thought I would never do I ran up an hugged him… tight sobbing into his chest.

"Adrian I've missed you and everyone else so much speaking of which where is everyone?"

He smiled the smile that I missed so much.

"They're coming rose… look behind you"

When I turned around I saw my 'family' lissa, Eddie, and Christian. Lissa was the first one to run over to my and give me a huge hug.

"Rose I miss you so much…

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the darkness came a face the face of the man I loved…Dimitri.

"Dimitri is that really you?"

I fell to my knees sobbing which I have been doing a lot of.

"Yes my beautiful roza it's me but that's not why I'm here are you ok?"

I laughed a humorless laugh why would he be asking if I was ok.

"Dimitri your strigoi why are you asking if I'm ok I should be asking you that."

"Roza I'm asking if you're ok because of what I am. I miss you so much and I can't live without you roza that's why you need to come and kill me"

This time I couldn't stop the crying the love of my life wanted me to kill him I mean that was the original plan but I had other things on my mind.

"Dimitri I love you too much I couldn't do that and you should know that."

He sighed.

"Roza your strong I know you can do it. I need you to."  
Right when he said 'I need you' I got up ran over to him grabbed him by his old duster and kissed him. It was still the same kiss but something was different, there was more need and passion. I kissed him until he pulled up apart.

"Rose darling we can't not with what I am"

"God Dimitri I can't take it I see you now in MY dream and you're just like your old self and I miss it"

I started to cry into his chest _god rose get a handle on yourself this may be the last time you see him._

"Hey Dimitri?"

"Yes my beautiful roza"

"How did you get here I mean in my dream everybody was here then you showed up how did you do that?"

"Well roza there are some moroi which repulses me but I asked one of them to do this for me I guess she was a sprit user."

"Is that the only reason why you're here because you wanted to tell me to kill you?"

He sighed it looked as if he was thinking about something but I couldn't tell what. When I tried to look into his eyes I just couldn't when he saw me looking he turned his head and started to walk away.

"DIMITRI NO YOU CANT LEAVE ME NOW I NEED YOU!!!"

When I caught up to him I saw something I never thought id see


	3. Chapter 3

A.N I OWN NOTHING BUT I WISH I DID

Dimitri the man I loved and the strongest man alive at least in my eyes was crying.

"No roza that's not the only reason I'm here Eric the man who changed me is going after…"

Then everything went black AGAIN. I woke up covered in sweat in my bed at the academy I decided to go for a jog. I put on my old training cloths and went out the door. But then I thought about it I wasn't at the academy I was in Russia so how in the hell was I back here then I realized someone was in my dream again. Suddenly the blond Strigoi that killed Dimitri was standing next to a tree.

"so I see our little dimitri came to visit you he misses you a lot I hope you know that"  
"well that's your fault you're the one who changed him and took him away from me"  
he laughed he was getting me pissed how could he laugh about my dimitri.

"So who are you anyway and what are you doing here?"

"Well roza I-"

"Don't call me roza the only one who can call me roza is Dimitri"  
"whatever but I was here to warn you to watch over your little Lissa she smells really good."

"Don't touch her"  
"o no I would never I'm going to wait until you get here to do that"

That last part woke me from my dream I was in the small motel room. I grabbed my lap top and signed onto aim

Lissa – sad spirit

Christian – smokingmoroi

Dimitri - still love you

Rose – searching

Eddie – big bro

Eric – coming (he changed Dimitri he's the blond 1 I just gave him a name)

Adrian – love her

_Sad spirit has signed on_

_Searching has signed on_

_Love her has signed on_

_Still love you has signed on_

Searching: Dimitri?

Still love her: yes my roza it's me

Love her: what the hell are you doing here and rose what happened?

Searching: Dimitri came into my dream but I don't have time for that now Lissa where are you are you safe

Sad spirit: I'm in my dorm rose I'm fine why

Searching: just checking

_Coming has signed on_

Coming: hello rose I see you got the message

Searching: loud and clear

Coming: well good you might want to hurry you have 12 hours

With that I signed off grabbed my jacket and ran out the door to the airport.


End file.
